


Love Takes Time

by Fanfictionreader



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ketsueki tenshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is set in Feudal Japan however not follow direct events of the Inuyasha show. I have a soft spot for Sesshoumaru and i decided to create a story as him the main focus. I do not own sesshoumaru or any of the inuyasha characters however Ketsueki tenshi is mine*</p><p>Once again Sesshoumaru has taken off leaving behind Rin, Jaken and A-un. When the group walked down the path, sesshoumaru's sword of life Tenseiga began to rattle. Rin knew the Tenseiga wants to be drawn, with their master gone, she drew the sword hoping the sword will tell her what it wants. However will the yōkai sword tell a human what it wants.  That is where our story began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenseiga Rattled For The Second Time.

Chapter One.

"Curse it, Lord Sesshomaru, leaving me behind again to baby sit a human brat. He should have left her at a human village." Jaken fumed swinging his staff of two heads around.

"Oh come Jaken, you know he always leaves us when he wants to scout ahead for new leads." Rin said from her perch on A-Un's back.

"Silence, you ignorant brat. I went with Lord Sesshomaru everywhere before you came along." The green demon snapped.

Rin rolled her eyes and started scratching A's neck making the yōkai purr. They just past the mountain curve when they heard a light rattling sound then it stopped. After a while the rattling would resume again with more volume.

"What is that infernal sound," Jaken said looking around, his hands bracing on his staff ready to use it if the need came.

"Uh, Jaken, the sound is coming from Lord Sesshomaru's sword." Rin stated staring at the said sword which is rattling in the pack.

"Huh?" Jaken eyes grew wide.

"I think the sword is trying to tell us something." Rin whispered.

"I know that you fool," Jaken glared at the human. "Keep moving, maybe it will quit. We must reach Lord Sesshomaru soon."

Rin looked uneasy but gestured A-Un to proceed. After a while the sword rattling started to get more violate and louder.

"I think we should take it out and maybe it will guide us to what it wants," Rin offered.

"Don't be silly, our lord does not like it when we touch things, he will kill us if we did." Jaken scoffed.

"But the sword is trying to tell us something, I think we need to investigate it." Rin pulled back on the reins and A-Un stopped.

"Even if we want to, only the sword's master can draw it from the sheath. No Human or yōkai was able to do so." Jaken whirled around and faced the girl.

Rin exhaled and boldly reached and grasped the hilt of Tenseiga, the moment was tense. Jaken's eyes grew wide at the audacity at the girl grabbing his master's sword. Rin was tense because the yokai swords can shock people who are not its master. After a long moment no shocks came and with a slight pull the sword slid out a little.

"WHAAAAAA" Jaken exclaimed as Rin finally pulled the sword from the sheath.

Everything was so silent, even nature around them stood still, Rin and Jaken's eyes were wide and in shock at the seemingly dull sword was out of its place.

"H... how.. how" the green demon stuttered.

Rin shrugged and stared at the sword which is now silent. Rin could feel the faint humming but she knew it was the sword's demonic energy swirling within the sword.

"What now?" Rin ask Jaken.

"How the hell do I know, you drew the sword and it stopped rattling!" Jaken said scared for their hides. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill us for the out right defiance."

Rin climbed down from A-Un and looked at the sword.

"What is it that you want done, Tenseiga," the girl whispered half wishing that Sesshomaru was here to guide her.

All of a sudden the blade glowed bright green and staring to rise lifting a human child with it.

"Rin, you fool let go!" Jaken shouted running to her But as soon as he said that the sword reacted.

With a sharp hum Tenseiga wrapped its demonic energy around Rin's hand making them bound together. Rin struggled to get her hand free but it wont budge.

"Jaken, it won't let me go, Its trying to tell us something." Rin said slightly scared.

"How you know that!" Jaken snapped jumping to get the girl.

"It got my hand bound to it, but its not hurting me!" RIn said wiggling. "Go find Sesshomaru, he will know what to do."

Tenseiga moved through air and dropped down the side of the mountain taking Rin with it.

"Oh Sesshomaru will kill us for sure!" Jaken jumped onto A-Un and order him to go to Lord Sesshomaru.

***  
Rin was flopping around like a fish out of water as Tenseiga weaved through the trees and rocks. Tenseiga was moving as it guided by something and it was getting closer to its goal. The sword finally slowed down and Rin was on her knees panting her arm still stretched out. With another jerk Rin was pull forward and straight to a solid rock wall, the sword found a small space to go through but to small for Rin to follow.

"OWWW!" Rin cried out as her arm got stuck in a small hole, the sharp edges of the rocks has cut and ripped her skin causing blood to flow. The sword won't come back and refuses to move making the girl stuck there.

"Jaken, please hurry." She whispered.

*** Meanwhile***

A-Un was flying as fast as he would toward his Master's demonic energy, Jaken was clinging for dear life. It wasn't long before they spotted a familiar white figure with long silver hair swinging its Poison whip despatching the lesser demons who dared to stand in its way.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!' Jaken yelled as A-Un flew low.

The yokai turned his head and his yellow eyes glared.

"My Lord," jaken panted, "Something terrible has happened, Tenseiga had left and it took Rin with it!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed and looked down to see a swordless sheath, his eyes narrowing even more. With a faint growl, he shot off in the air and raced back toward where Jaken came from.

"What are you up to, Tenseiga," He said into the air.

***

Rin struggled to get the sword to release her but it wont budge making her arm bleed and cut some more. Unfortunately the blood had drawn one of the large spider yokai. The demon jumped and landed not to far from the struggling girl. Upon witnessing the demon Rin let out a loud scream. The spider rear back and was ready to launch itself at human, she had covered her eyes with her free arm and braced for her end, but it never came. She peeked out and saw the spider splitting apart and on the other side was Sesshomaru walking towards her in a calm and deadly manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled softly.

"What happened," The Yokai stated looking down on his ward.

"Tenseiga was rattling wanting to be drawn and when I drew it, it glowed green and bound my hand to it and flew here. It went into this hole and I couldn't follow." Rin moved to show her lord her situation.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the girls bloodied arm in side the hole. He turned his head to look at the wall. His keen demon eyes could tell this was a landslide that happened long ago. He held his hand up and slashed at the rock face and covered his ward with his tail as the rocks crumbled revealing a cave. Once the dust settled Tenseiga was on the move again but Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wounded arm making her wince in pain and then he grabbed the hilt over Rin's hand. Upon sensing its master, the sword had released Rin and he collapses onto her knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!' Jaken shouted announcing his arrival but the demon lord walked into the gloom of the cave ignoring his servant.

After a few moments the sword finally stopped. Sesshomaru looked around and saw a red black swirling barrier, the Tenseiga glowed brighter and he saw the demons of the netherworld maintaining this barrier. With several slashes the demons was sent back and the barrier disappeared. 

Once the barrier was gone, He senses was blasted with a strong demonic aura, curious as to why Tenseiga had come here he ventured more into the depths. The demon lord arrived in a big cave and saw on the wall surrounded in chains and human spells, from what his senses are alerting him, a demon. Long red hair flowing down in front of the face. His arms spread out and bound by chains. His was wearing blood red outfit, similar color as to the suit his hanyo brother wears but this demon was a deeper color.

"Who is that?" Rin asked coming from behind.

"Is it dead?" Jaken question.

Without answering he swiped the chains and severed the spells and the demon tumbled to the floor. Without preamble he turned and walked back leaving the crumbled demon behind him and his servants running behind him.

Once they were out of the cave, Sesshomaru turned and looked down at Rin. The human looked up and then looked back down and tried to make herself smaller.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered.

"Jaken, fixed her arm and be quick about it," Sesshomaru ordered and turned and walked away.

Jaken mumbled before gently bandaging her arm.

"I wonder who that person was?" Rin questioned looking back at the cave. "And why Tenseiga wanted to save it?"


	2. Plans To Make, Things To Do

Chapter 2

As Sesshomaru and the group left, the demon in the cave stirred. The silent cave was broken by the sound of a heartbeat, slow but getting stronger. Sesshomaru had broken the chains and spells that had put the red-haired demon in a deep slumber causing the demon to wake up. There was a loud groan and a pop when one arm stretched out followed by another arm, the body shivered and with another groan had pushed itself onto its knees. With a deep breath of air seemed to revitalized the demon a little more, after a several moments the body quite down and he snapped opened his eyes making them gleam bright red before dulling down to a reddish brown color. He looked around taking in the remains of his prison, his mouth twisted in a snarl has he remembered the group that had put him in here.

He shook his head and with a loud exhale struggled to get up, his legs wobbling but soon regain their strength. With a clawed hand he braced himself against the wall and slowly shuffled out. He stopped short at the entrance of the cave looking at the mid-day sun shinning down on the scenery. His breathing got rapid as he took in more fresh air into his lungs, something delicious reached his nose. He inhaled it and looked down at the source, there was a small puddle of blood that was quickly becoming dry and useless he saw several drips going into the cave but they stopped abruptly. He smacked his mouth retaining the scent of the pure, fresh blood into his memory. This person was involved in freeing him and he might meet this person someday. He stepped out into the sunlight and squinted as his eyes try to adjust to the brightness. He looked around taking in the scene, there was a slain spider demon not to far from him and after a moment he could scene a powerful demonic aura lingering in the space. An aura that is too familiar, but can not place who it came from. He turned and followed the only path out of this valley. He feels so weak, he required substances.

***

Several wild boars had met their end when the demon crossed their path, even filling on the boars the demon is still weak but stronger then when he started out. He was walking down the road when he heard shouts and horses approaching him.

"GET HIM!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Perfect," the demon muttered before looking shocked.

"You, give us your valuables and no one gets hurt." the bandit said

"You must be the leader," the demon said. "I really don't have any valuables, seeing that I just woke up."

"You lie, hand us your money or we will use force." Bandit snapped.

"By all means, check me," The red haired demon stated spreading his arms.

The leader nodded to one of the guys on his right and the lackey dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

"No funny business or I am going to run you through." the lackey stated.

Demon raised his eyebrow but stayed still. His inner demon and smirking at the fact his prey is coming to him. The lackey was in within reach and was reaching for the demon. With a quick movement, the demon grabbed his wrist and twisted it and yanked him forward and had his fangs in the bandit's neck before anyone could react.

Fresh blood flowed across his tongue and down his throat. Power surged in his body strengthening his veins, building his muscles, sharpening his senses and giving his pale skin a glow making him look younger. The bandit was a shriveled up husk when the demon tossed him a side.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you?" The leader shouted.

"Ketsueki Tenshi, I am still starving!" the demon launched himself at the bandit and latched onto his neck making them fall off the horse.

This time when the blood flowed down his throat, he was gaining knowledge at where and when he was. The leader was no more and the rest of the bandits had ran off when the leader fell. Ketsueki sighed his body pulsing with his own power, blood dripping down his chin, fangs bloodied, eyes glowing bright red with new energy. With blood rushing in his veins his memories has returned with clarity and that aura he sensed back there was Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru, you are Lord of the West now. How are things with you?" the demon whispered in the air.

He jumped high in the air and red ball appeared around him and carried him over the land toward a designation, he had an old man to visit.

******

Rin got herself kidnapped by Naraku and held hostage. Sesshomaru was furious and is practically obliterating the castle fighting Naraku and sometimes Kagura. It seemed that Naraku had the upperhand, he had Sesshomaru pinned by constantly showering him Saimyosho and either Naraku's miasma or his skin to absorb the demon lord. Sesshomaru saw a glimpse of Naraku scythe like arm raised ready to strike at Rin. Sesshomaru turned to intercept but the swarm of Saimyosho blocked his path and kept blocking him since they respawned at a rapid rate.

There was a red ball shooting from the side and snatched Rin just in time causing the arm to strike the ground. The red ball morphed into Ketsueki clutching Rin to him at the top of a near by tower.

"Meddlesome bitch," Naraku growled shooting a arm to spear the demon but Ketsueki disappeared in a red ball.

Unfortunately the distraction was all Sesshomaru needed and he released dragon strike at the half-demon ripping his body and castle. However Kagura intervene and whisked the injured Naraku away before Sesshomaru could finish him off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where did Rin go?" Jaken asked still looking at the now destroyed tower. "My lord?" When he met silence and the little demon turned around and saw his lord walking away.

***

The red ball zoomed far from the castle and landed next to a river with several willow trees. When the light faded away, Ketsueki looked down at the human child clutching him.

"You can let go now, you are safe, child." Ketsueki said patting her head.

"Huh?" She looked up and then around.

Ketsueki breathed in and realized the scent from the girl matches the scent of the blood at the cave floor.

"You are that demon in the cave." Rin stated.

"I am, I guess I have you to thank for your part in releasing me from my prison." Ketsueki smiled softly.

"What is your name?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

"Ketsueki Tenshi, yours, little one?"

"I go by Rin."

"Huh, interesting," The demon said looking around. "Tell me, how do you come to know Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me back with the tenseiga and I have been his ward ever since." Rin said happily.

"Ah, that is very interesting," he starting to walk around Rin. "Tenseiga, well we have something in common."

"You were revived?" Rin asked

"Yes, but not by Sesshomaru." Ketsueki smiled softly.

"How did you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know him like you know him. I only saw him once, long ago. I knew his father, Inu no Taishou," The red hair demon said.

Ketsueki felt a demonic aura coming their way, Sesshomaru will soon arrive.

"Well, child, we must part company for now, Sesshomaru is almost here. Stay under the willow tree and wait for his arrival. I must go, I have to find and speak with Totosai. Good luck little one." Ketsueki morphed into the red ball and zoomed through the forest.

Rin's eyes followed the red ball until it disappeared, then she heard a thump and turned to see Sesshomaru landing followed by Jaken and A-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you came," Rin said happily running to them and give Sesshomaru a hug.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the affection but allowed it momentarily.

"Are you alright?" Her lord asked.

"Uh-huh, not a scratch on me."

Sesshomaru scanned the area as if he was looking for something.

"He left before you arrived, my lord. He sensed that you was coming and had me stay under the willow until I saw you. It was that demon you cut down in the cave. He goes by Ketsueki Tenshi" Rin explained.

"Where have I heard that name from," Jaken muttered.

"Oh well, I hope he finds this person."

"What person would that be, Rin," Jaken snapped.

"Somebody named Totosai," Rin shrugged and climbed onto A-Un.

"Did he mention why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, he left before he said anything. Last thing he said was, he knew your father, Inu no Taishou."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed and Jaken gulped fearing for the human's life. His fears were unnecessary as Sesshomaru started to walk away, their journey had resumed again.

"Rin," Jaken whispered, "Did this demon mention how he knew..."

"He said that he was revived by the tenseiga long ago," Rin whispered back.

Unbeknownst to them, Sesshomaru heard the whole thing.

'I am curious.' Sesshomaru walked on his new destination, which is now Totosai.


	3. Journey to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of looking and Tenshi finally found Totosai. Will the old black smith has the answers he seeks?

Chapter 3

Ketsueki was flying over the country landscape, he could see small points of villagers roaming the farming field, slaving away for their very survival. The demon glided along the wind currents, his red hair fluttering and swirling as if invisible fingers going through it. Several days had passed after he rescued Rin and left her underneath the willow trees, thinking of Rin brought Sesshomaru to the forefront.

'What is your goal, Sesshomaru.' the red hair demon thought as he zoomed over the changing landscape.

The lush green fields gave way to a rocky hill-side growing into a mountain, the smell of nature turned into a stench of death and rotten eggs. As the demon goes higher up the mountain, the air became more thicker and yellow haze covered part of the area. 

Tenshi smiled, he was close, he could sense the older yokai near by. It was soon when he spotted the ox demon grazing the dead weeds that still linger in the area and beyond that was a huge skeleton with a mouth gaped open. Ketsueki landed and walked toward the entrance.

"Totosai! Are you here?"

"He moved away, he is not here?" A elderly voiced said.

Tenshi raised his eyebrow and looked at the ox who looked equally unimpressed.

"Oh, I see, then who is it that is talking to me now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, Uh, I am the maid," the voice said in a falsetto tone.

"Uh-huh, I ain't falling for it Totosai, I am not Sesshomaru, your life is not in danger."

There was a long pause and finally the elder yokai blacksmith emerged from the depth if his home.

"Hello, Totosai, Its been a very long time."

"Yahh!!!!" Totosai screamed and swung his metal mallet at Ketsueki.

The demon ducked in time and dodged the attack.

"What the hell!" he turned toward the black smith, "What you doing?!"

"Traitor!!!" Totosai shouted bring his mallet up and slammed it down onto the ground bringing forth lava as the cracks rushed at the Tenshi.

"I am not a traitor!" he snapped.

"Lies! You disappear when Inu no Taisho was dying! You was supposed to be by his side!"

"I was! Until I got ambushed by Takemaru and his men, he had alot of powerful priest and priestess, they had me bound and put asleep in a cave. Once they had me subdued, Takemaru went to attack Inu no Taisho. I was awaken by Tenseiga a week ago I've been trying to figure out what had come to pass since my imprisonment." Tenshi explained avoiding Totosai attacks.

Totosai paused and cocked his head.

"That would explain what Takemaru had said." A tiny voice said on Tenshi shoulder before the said demon felt a pinch.

Ketsueki slapped his neck and brought his hand to his eye level and saw a flattened flea.

"Myoga," Ketsueki stated.

"Come in," Totosai snapped turning on his heels and walked back to his home.

Ketsueki followed the elder demon and gracefully sat on a rock.

"Inu no Taisho was already wounded before Takemaru attacked." Totosai started.

"Yes I know, I was there when it happened. I was very upset about that time, I could have healed him, but he refused, he said there was something more important than his injuries."

"Ah well, Takemaru had launched an indirect attack against Inu, he attacked his human lover."

"Yes, Izayoi. To Inu she was far more pressing than his injuries." the red hair yokai inttrupted.

Totosai eyebrow twitched at the constant interruption. "As I was saying, Takemaru attacked Izayoi in attempt to draw out Inu, which had worked. In the middle of a fierce battle, Takemaru had mentioned he had attacked someone else who was important to the Demon Lord."

"Inu must have thought of Sesshomaru mother?" Tenshi asked.

Totosai nodded, "Well, I can't not believe that he would think that, that witch wouldn't let a human even close to her palace, let alone an assassin." the younger demon snapped.

the blacksmith looked surprised, "Ketsueki has no love for Sesshomaru's mother." Myoga filled in. "That is another story for another time."

"However, Takemaru was mistaken, he has assumed that I was Inu's other person besides Izayoi. Since I was male, they must have some confusion, hence why was I was kidnapped and not killed." the red hair stated.

Totosai and Myoga busted out laughing even against the younger Yokai glare.

"Those humans were fools to take on Inu, but to actually believe that you are the other person, they are not fools, they are dumb fools," Myoga said through his laughter,

"Back to the story, Totosai." the young one snapped.

"Well the attack was both successful and unsuccessful, Takemaru was killed, Izayoi and her child was saved. However, Inu succumbed to his wounds that night." Everyone looked down and sad as the story finished.

"I could never figure out, why you were involved in the Inu clan in the first place." Totosai asked.

Ketsueki stared at the elder demon and with a huge sigh, "Inu and the elders of my clan came to an agreement. I was to marry Sesshomaru."

"WHAAAAAT." Both demon shouted.

"Yes. That is why I was there then the last months of Inu's life. we was traveling back to the castle to inform Sesshomaru but we was interrupted by several demons and Ryukotsusei, the matter was dropped for the time."

Silence settled as the two demons soaked in what had been said.

"Ketsueki, Inu did have a message for you before he passed," Myoga stated hopping to the demon's shoulder. "He said, you must seek him at where he lies, spill your blood over the bone and the audience will be granted."

"Great, of course he would have me go into the underworld," Ketsueki snapped. "How do I even open the pathway to get there."

Everyone got quiet again pondering the question.

"I think you can, or at least your blood can. Ketsueki Tenshi, means blood angel correct?" Myoga asked.

The red-head nodded.

"Assuming that you are what your name is an angel can go through barriers of mortal world into the underworld." Myoga stated.

"So, go full demon, splash your blood the ground and see if anything happened?" Totosai finished.

The younger demon glared at duo before huffing out a breath and walked outside. He stood out in the clearing and breathed in deeply reaching inward to grab his yokai and bring forth the change. A low growl in his chest as his demonic aura expanded which was followed by his features. His body grew in size, wings burst out from out his back and stretched out... his dark feathers ruffled in the slight breeze. His eyes turned blood red with gold slits, his hair grew longer and seemingly deadly. His demonic aura grew and pulsated as his change came to a stop. He looked at his hands, long deadly nails, his demon marking swirled and darkened.

He looked around and saw Totosai and Myoga looking at with surprised look on their face.

Ketsueki cut his hand with his nails and held it over the ground, "Bridge me this world to the underworld and be my path there and back!" He ordered.

The blood that dripped to the ground moved on its own, one side went to the right and the other to the left until they meet on the other side creating a oval like shape. With a surge of demonic energy the blood glowed bright red then purple before exploding leaving behind a swirling void.

"So it did work," Myoga said shocked.

Tenshi looked at the void and looked around and saw a green fire coming this way along with a flash of white and silver. He smirked and jumped into the void and the void disappeared leaving behind two stunned demons and curiosity of the ones that just arrived.


	4. Audience with the Late Demon lord.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru was zooming across the land towards Totosai with Jaken, Rin, and A-Un trailing him. The lord suddenly felt a massive burst of demonic energy, he could spot through the yellow haze a large reddish shadow with wings stretched out.

"What creature is that?" Jaken asked as the toad demon squinted through the haze.

"I don't see anything," Rin said, "However whatever it is sure feels powerful."

Jaken turned his head to face Rin and Sesshomaru's piercing eyes glanced at her.

"Silence, girl, you don't know what you are talking about!" Jaken exclaimed.

Rin glared at Jaken and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a sound of explosion. The Lord narrowed his eyes, the creature was more clearer, he also noticed that there was something moving on the ground.

"So it did work," he heard a tiny voice say.

The group finally broke through the haze and Sesshomaru eyes widen at the sight. This creature was huge about the size of his own demon in his full form. Long red hair fluttered in the slight breeze concealing the eyes, however the demon sense that he was approaching and turned and the demon could could see bright blood red eyes and a smirk before jumping into the void in front of it.

A-Un touched down first then Sesshomaru, they were shocked. Who was this demon.

 

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, what do we owe this visit?" Totosai said moving slightly towards his house.

Sesshomaru eyes finally left the spot that the demon disappeared at and landed on the elderly demon.

"Is there anything wrong with the tenseiga?"

The demon lord's eyes lord narrowed at the mention of the sword.

"That sword has a mind of its own as of the late." Sesshomaru pointed out coolly.

"How so?" Totosai asked.

Sesshomaru glared and turned to look at the same spot.

"The tenseiga took a life of its own and had abducted Rin and let her to a cave," Jaken said.

"I wouldn't say abducted," Rin supplied, "The tenseiga was rattling in its sheath and I drew it out, the energy if the sword bound my hand to it and took me to this cave. There was a barrier at first but Sesshomaru took care of that with the tenseiga and freed the demon that was bound inside. Demon in red, goes by the name Ketsueki Tenshi."

"Grrr," Jaken fumed as Rin took over the story,

"Huh," Totosai said absorbing the story. "You drew the tenseiga out of the sheath?"

"Yep," Rin nodded.

"Come closer, child. Let me get a better look at you." Totosai beckoned.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru for an answer, when the demon lord provided none, Rin approached the elderly yokai.

When the child was close enough Totosai looked at her taking in any detail that there was. He leaned close and sniffed her.

"You smell mostly of Sesshomaru, which is normal since you are his ward. However there is an another scent on you. You have the scent of tenseiga. Why?"

"Lord Sesshomaru had revived this human a while back. Death by wolves, unfortunately." Jaken answered.

"That is why," Totosai whispered.

"I grow impatient of this, what is meaning of this?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You revived this child by the tenseiga. The demon in red or Ketsueki Tenshi as you will was revived by the same sword long ago, by your father. Tenseiga kinda has a mind of its own when it comes to those that it had revived. When it was close enough the tenseiga must have picked up that Tenshi needed help and it responded." Totosai said.

"Why would father revive this demon, what was his reason." Sesshomaru asked.

"That I can't tell you, only for the fact I don't know much about this." Totosai said in a rush. "We will find out when he returns."

"Wait, the demon that disappeared, that was Ketsueki?" Rin asked back at Sesshomaru's side.

"Yep, that was Ketsueki in his full form. He has gone to the underworld to seek an audience with Inu no Taisho."

Sesshomaru glared at the ground.

"You are staying, I take it?" Totosai asked and when he got no response, he turned and went into his home.

"Why would the demon want to talk to someone who is long dead?" Jaken whispered.

*** meanwhile***

After Tenshi jumped into the portal, he was floating in black space heading towards the other side. The space was filled with bright light and suddenly he wasn't floating, he was falling. He flapped his wings and went back to gliding, his wings stretching and straining as they got used to being used. The demon looked around and saw rocks towering above the white mist. Skeleton demons with brown wings flew here and there and flying around a giant bones that was still in armor.

The demon flew to one of the towering rocks and landed on one. He went back to his human form and stared at the large remains of the demon lord.

"Inu no Taisho," He whispered and bowed. "So this is where you are. Even in death, you remain proud." He looked at the remains, his armor dull and covered by nature and also bearing holes but new and old, his mouth gaped open showing fearsome fangs along with a long fang and half of one.

Ketsueki looked to the left and saw a skeleton arm resting among the mist and his hand opened and palm up. He jumped from his rock and glided onto the large hand. He looked around before looking at the bones, he raised his palm and bit it and jerked it down causing the blood to splash against the white bones. The wound instantly healed and he looked around waiting in silence.

"Ugh, came all this way for nothing," Tenshi fumed.

Just as he said that there were tremors, the skeleton birds flew away cawing. He looked around looking for anything and saw high above him, the head of the demon lord was turning towards him, its eyeless eye sockets glowing red before disappearing, Suddenly there was a flash a white and he saw the demon lord floating towards him.

The red-haired demon stared in awe as the late demon approached him. He looked as if he never died. Tanned skin, with purple line across his cheeks piercing yellow eyes and silver hair tied back in a ponytail. His white kimono clad in spiky armor.

"Ketsueki Tenshi," Inu said.

"My lord, its been a very long time. I apologize for coming to late." Tenshi said bowing.

"I know what had happened," Inu said walking closer. He reached out and tucked the younger demon's hair behind the ear. "Are you well?"

"I am," Ketsueki nodded.

"Unfortunately at my death, we had left things uncompleted. I had hoped you would come to me."

"Yes and I have come. Its been a long time, I don't know what had come to pass, only bits and pieces from what i absorb from the blood."

"My sons came to me a while ago, they fought over the sword I have left to Inuyasha. The Tessaiga. What I had witnessed I was not impressed. Sesshomaru has grew in hatred and without empathy and Inuyasha grew angry at the world because of their harsh treatment toward him."

"I see, I think that Sesshomaru is improving a little. He has a human as his ward. A human girl he revived using the tenseiga." Tenshi said.

Inu eyebrow rose, "Really? That may be so," He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll. "Since I am longer alive and in the world above and Sesshomaru has changed greatly as he is now Lord of the West. I have voided the contract between your clan and I."

" I don't have to marry Sesshomaru?" Tenshi asked.

"That is correct, the scroll will be destroyed when you return to the world above. Its sad really, I think you would be a great addition to the Inu line."

"I am honored my lord," the redhead said grasping the scroll.

"With that out of the way, I want to bestow you a gift."

"My lord, you don't have to do that," Ketsueki protested.

"I was going to give it to you before, but my attention was demanded. I am afraid its incomplete but Totosai will finish it." Inu waved his hand and there was a cracking sound and Tenshi turned his head and saw a piece of the great demon's claw coming towards them.

"Totosai will fashion this into a weapon suited for you." Inu said as the claw shrunk and landed in the younger demon's hand.

"My lord I don't know what to say." he said overwhelmed.

"Don't say anything," Inu smiled, "I am afraid our time is about to run out. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, My lord."

"Sesshomaru left something of his behind in his battle with Inuyasha. Could you return it to him and give him a message from me."

Tenshi nodded and Inu continued, "Tell him not to lose any more body parts, they may not come back next time." Inu held out his hands and in it was Sesshomaru's severed arm.

"Oh my," Tenshi said grasping the limb. It felt cold and heavy in his hands.

There was another tremor. 

"Time for me to go, Ketsueki." Inu walked closer and kissed his forehead, "take care, and remember you are part of the Inu family no matter what. Farewell."

"Thank you," Tenshi said tearing up. "You have always accepted me even when no one else would."

Inu no Taishu smiled before rising up and returning to the head. After the light disappeared, the head of the skeleton turned back to its original position.

Ketsueki smiled and wiped his face before jumping back to the rock he was on bowing once more before jumping in the air and glided towards the void he came out of.

*****

The void appeared on the ground and Ketsueki rose out of it. The void went away and he was back on solid ground. He looked up and was staring face to face with Sesshomaru.


	5. Meet at Last and Things are Explained

Chapter 5

"Sesshomaru," Ketsueki stated. "At last we meet."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his body tense for a fight.

"Calm yourself, I have no desire to fight with you," Ketsueki stated and bowed slightly.

"What is your connection to this Sessmohmaru and the tenseiga?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Tenshi gave a small smile and pulled out the scroll, everyone one in the area stared at it, Sesshomaru growled faintly since he could smell his father's scent on the scroll and on this Ketsueki person.

The scroll vibrated and suddenly several beams of light burst forth, the younger demon tossed the scroll in the air and the scroll exploded with a resounding crack and pieces of paper rained down.

"I no longer have a connection to you, Sesshomaru. I only have a connection to the tenseiga, that can not be erased."

"You fool! You think you could harm Sesshomaru with a lousy scroll?" Jaken exclaimed.

Tenshi turned and glared at the toad demon, "No, that was a contract being voided."

"Was that THE contract you mentioned earlier," Totosai asked.

"Oh Totosai, you are still here? I figure you would have left by now since Sesshomaru was here."

"Humph, I was thinking about it, I was more interested in what you have discovered." Totosai snapped.

"What was in the contract and what connection does it have with my father." Sesshomaru stated losing his patience.

"Do you really want to know?" Tenshi asked seriously.

Sesshomaru golden eyes narrowed.

"Very well, the contract was between your father and the elders of my clan. It stated that in exchange for peace, I, Ketsueki Tenshi was to be betrothed to Sesshomaru Inu."

Sesshomaru eyes widen and Jaken and Rin gasped.

"However Inu no Taisho voided the contract when he passed on. The scroll was rigged to explode when it left the underworld, he wanted me to visit him one last time and he gave me some gifts before parting ways."

"What did he give you," Rin asked excitedly.

"Well one gift isnt for me, but for Sesshomaru." Ketsueki reached behind him and pulled out Sesshomaru's severed arm."

Jaken gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru severed arm! He lost that in the battle against Inuyasha."

"That is what Taisho said. He wanted me to give you this along with a message." The younger demon held out the arm and said, "Don't lose any more body parts, you may not be able to get them back."

Sesshomaru scoffed but reached out and grabbed the arm and after looking over it he placed the severed part against his shoulder and with a squelch, the skin, muscles, veins, and bone fused together becoming whole once again. After a long moment the arm that was severed grew brighter matching the paleness of Sesshomaru. His fingers cracked as they twitch and curled up in a fist before relaxing.

Tenshi smiled and turn and walked towards Totosai.

"Totosai, Inu No Taisho has one last request, if you are able." He reached in his sleeve and pulled out the shrunken claw. "Could you create a weapon for me using this claw?"

"Ah yes I do remember Inu asking me to create one more weapon, but he passed on before giving me what I need to forge a weapon." Totosai said grasping the claw and made it grow to its normal size.

"Where did you get that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"This is the gift your father gave me. A weapon made from his claw." Ketsueki responded.

"I also need some of your blood," Totosai said bringing out a bowl.

Ketsueki bit his wrist and held it over the bowl as the blood flowed freely. Once Totosai had what he needed he turned and walked deeper into his home.

"I have enough of this," Sesshomaru snapped and turned starting to rise into the air.

"Wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken exclaimed.

"One second," Tenshi said, "Rin, would you come here for a moment."

Rin walked closer and the younger demon bent down and whispered. "Take this," He held out a dark red crystal. "This is called a blood crystal, if you ever find yourself or anyone in mortal danger and no help can come, break this and help will come. But only as a last resort."

Rin grabbed the crystal and put it within her kimono and bowed slightly, "Thanks," and ran towards Jaken and A-Un.

"He certainly left in a hurry," Myoga said on Ketsueki shoulder.

"He is probably in denial, but not matter, what he does I care not." Ketsueki stated and turned and followed the elder demon into the skeleton home.

"Oh Myoga, how fares Inuyasha?"

"He fares well, he is hunting jewel shards and battling a notorious demon called Naraku."

"Oh that half demon that had attacked Sesshomaru?" Tenshi asked

"Indeed."

"I think I will go visit him after Totosai creates my weapon." Ketsueki stated.


	6. A New Weapon and Visiting a Demon Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totosai has finally finished crafting, what has become of the claw of Inu No Taisho. Sesshomaru consult with Bokusenō the demon tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed some small stuff so give this story a re-read if you like or continue where you left off. I hope you guys are liking this. I don't know but is there anyone following this story?

Chapter 6

The sound of a metal mallet banging on metal, hissing steam when hot metal hit water, and the Ox demon mooing was all Ketsueki heard for three days and it was starting to cause a headache. Ketsueki sighed for the thousandth time, his fingers tapping a weird rhythm as his impatience started to set in. He turned and saw Totosai banging the mallet on a molten hot metal before he raised it in the air to examine it before placing it in the tub of water resulting another loud hiss and a billow of steam.

"Ah," Totosai said before pulling the weapon out of the water.

"Is it done?" Tenshi said leaning up.

"Indeed, it is complete." Totosai said grabbing the weapon, shaking it off and examining it. "Here, let see what it does." Totosai said handing Ketsueki his new weapon.

Tenshi smiled and reached out and grasped the weapon. Immediately he felt a familiar demonic energy seeping into his arm and he felt his own demonic energy flowing into the weapon giving it its power. He closed his eyes and focus on the merging of demonic energy. An image appeared in his mind's eye. the single blade spun out into four each blade connected the center ring, then the blades spun around like a windmill.

Ketsueki snapped his eyes open and whispered, "Kazaguruma." With a twist of his hand, the single blade spun out, its inner blades came out and locked in place. One blade pointed toward the sky, the other pointing to the ground, one blade pointed to the left wall and the other pointing to the right wall. The blades is connected to a single ring which Tenshi holds, the red-haired demon rotated his hand and the blades started to rotate, spinning around like a windmill. He flung out the Kazaguruma and it zoomed in the air making a large loop returning to the demon. He caught it and snapped his arm down and the inner blades snapped back into one blade.

"So you called your weapon Kazaguruma." Myoga stated.

"Yes, it seemed fit." Ketsueki said softly.

"It will be your most important ally and Taisho and gave you a piece of himself. Treat it well." Totosai ordered.

"I will, thank you for everything," Tenshi said hugging the older yokai.

"Um.." the black smith said uncomfortable, "Ok, ok, be gone with you." Totosai grouched.

The younger demon laughed before turning and jump into the air before gliding away from the volcano.

"Are you heading to see Inuyasha,?" Myoga asked jumping on the red-head's shoulder.

"Yes, I want to see him before I head north."

"What are you going north for?"

"I am going to my clan and get my revenge." Tenshi said darkly.

"Why are you seeking revenge against your own clan?"

"Who do you think killed me the first time?" Tenshi said coolly.

"So you plan on wiping out your entire clan?" Myoga asked nervously.

"No, why would I do that, I am going to kill the ones who are responsible. They killed me because they feared me and since Inu No Taisho revived me they wanted to get rid of me, so they played the political marriage peace card. I knew Taisho saw through that hence why I was with him. So I am going back and kill the ones responsible and take over clan myself as it was my birthright."

"Your birthright?" Myoga questioned.

Ketsueki remained silent and they continued to glide over the landscape. He saw a group of bandits running down the road, with what seems several woman, who were crying and screaming. The demon zoomed down and stood in middle of the road.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR WE WILL RUN YOU DOWN!" one of the bandits shouted. The group still riding hard and fast.

"We should get out of the way," Myoga said nervously.

"I got this, leave if you wish," Tenshi snapped.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY, RUN HIM DOWN, BOYS!!!"

Ketsueki reached behind him and grabbed Kazaguruma and snapped it open, he tilted his hand back and threw it at the group. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" The bandit shouted.

The four bladed weapon zoomed across the road and hit the group clipping in different places but leaving the women unharmed and came back toward its owner. The red-hair demon caught it and walked toward the massacre.

The bandit was groaning in pain, some of the horses whinny and galloped away. Ketsueki grabbed the nearest bandit and sunk his teeth in draining the blood out of it. He tossed the corpse aside and reached for the next one. In minutes all the bandits have been taken care of. Ketsueki looked at the crying women, he pricked his hand and snapped his hand out creating a blood whip, he swung his hand and the whip sliced through the binding of one of the women.

"Untied the others and returned to where you came from before I make you my next meal." The demon ordered and turned and walked away from the scene.

"You feed on blood to survive," Myoga stated.

"I feed mostly on animals, when bandits pass me by, it all depends on my mood and hunger."

"So is your clan are all blood drinkers?"

He received a nod.

"That is strange, I haven't heard high amount of death in the north." Myoga said.

"We don't usually kill, so our death toll is not high, however there are accidents." Ketsueki explained.

"How many are you?" Myoga asked,

"I don't know, I've been asleep for a while. Back then it was enough to rival the people in the east."

"Wow."

"Indeed," Ketsueki said feeling almost homesick.

****

Sesshomaru landed in the familiar forest and walked towards a old tree. Once the Inu lord was close enough, Bokusenō finally appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you by?" the elder asked.

"Tell me what you know about Ketsueki Tenshi." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Ketsueki Tenshi..." Bokusenō mused, "Ah, I haven't heard that name in a while. Last I heard he was kidnapped, by your father's final enemy. Ketsueki Tenshi came from the blood drinker clan in the North, upon his revival, he allied himself with your father."

"Why was he even killed?"

"Tenshi is like you, Sesshomaru, he is high class, prince of his clan at the time until he was betrayed." Bokusenō eyes narrowed.

"Betrayed?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, by his own clan. Ketsueki was very much like you, he was powerful and the next in line to rule the north. However he had one difference, the one that blood drinkers feared the most." the tree explained.

"That is?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"Ketsueki have the ability to bear offsprings."

Sesshomaru eyes widen, "Bear offsprings?"

"Yes, as you are undoubtedly thinking, to you and that of the west and south, male carriers are rare but most sought after since they can produce powerful offsprings due male bloodlines. Blood-drinkers in the north see them as an abomination. Same concept as you to your half demon brother, but worse. Tenshi's father had been able to change most of the clan's mind, however when he passed and the chief commander had reverse his old lord's work and only a handful was brave enough to betray Ketsueki and had him executed. Your father was already on his way to the north to try to get more allies. He stumbled upon Ketsueki's execution, he soon revived the demon. The chief commander and his followers which were the clan elders wanted to get rid of them both. So they tried to deceive Inu No Taisho."

Sesshomaru eye's narrowed and the tree continued, "However, Taisho saw right through it still decided to play along. His objective for allies was Ketsueki since he was next in line to rule the north. He did hope that you two would marry, but however based on your last conversation before his death he reconsidered."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Would you marry? You desire personal power and to surpass your father. That road does not involve marriage, even a political one." Bokusenō asked. "That is why your father reconsidered."

"Ketsueki went to the underworld to talk to father and came back, the contract they had exploded and father had return my left arm and gave him a claw for be made into a weapon." Sesshomaru stated.

"He considered Tenshi a part of the Inu family."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said and turned to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, it would be wise not to ignore Tenshi. He is a powerful demon as you already know, he would be a great ally. Don't dismiss him." Bokusenō warned.

The demon lord left the tree behind as he ponder on what he learned.


	7. Visiting an Hanyou and Facing a Formidable Enemy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi finally arrived at Inuyasha's village. Meanwhile an enemy attacks Sesshomaru's group.

Chapter 7

Ketsueki had enough of flying and had decided to walk toward the village. It won't scare the villagers as bad, they will already be nervous just by him walking in there. He walked along the road, looking at the villagers working in the fields, some paused to look at him, other kept on. There was a gentleman walking toward his with a hay bundle strapped onto his back. 

Ketsueki walked towards him. "Excuse me my good man?"

"Huh, who the heck are you?" The man grouched.

"I am sorry for interrupting, I was wondering where would I find Inuyasha?"

"Oh him, you find him at Kaede's hut at the base of the Shrine." The gentleman pointed.

"Thank you," Ketsueki nodded and walked towards a giant hill with a shrine gate on the bottom and a little hut next to hut.

Tenshi walked through the village, he could feel the eyes of villagers staring at his back. When he got closer a red blur burst out of the hut and landed in front of him. It was Inuyasha in his fire-rat robe. His hand on his sword his body tense for a fight.

The red head demon stared at Inuyasha for a long moment.

"Who the hell are you," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, calm down," a feminine voice said behind Inuyasha.

"I mean no harm, I came to see you, Inuyasha. My name is Ketsueki Tenshi." The demon said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome, this is Shippo," the woman in a short strange outfit appeared at Inuyasha's side hold onto a fox demon.

Ketsueki could feel the spiritual power emanating from the young girl.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" The child fox demon asked.

Tenshi smiled, "I don't know Inuyasha, but I know his father and mother. Unfortunately I was detained when he was brought into this world."

He turned to look at Inuyasha, "You look so much like your mother, Izayoi. However you have your father's eyes."

"Keh, you came all this way just to say that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, I just wanted to see how you became, you grown up strong. That's good."

"Pardon me from prying, but you said you were detained. Were you just released or escaped?" A male voice said from Inuyasha's other side.

Ketsueki turned and saw a monk carrying a gold staff and dressed in black and blue robes. The red-head could hear a faint whistling sound coming from his right hand.

"Yes, I was, Sesshomaru had rescued me from my prison."

"What was your name again?" Another woman said coming up from the Monk's side.

"Ketsueki Tenshi." He turned to the woman who dressed in demon slayer outfit holding a feline demon.

"Blood Angel." The woman said. "You came from the North."

"You certainly know your demons. Demon slayer."

"Oh, we are being rude. My name is Miroku and this is Sango and Kirara." the monk said.

"You know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Indeed, it is a long story."

"Please come in," Kagome said.

"Thank you," Ketsueki said following the group into the hut.

After everyone was seated, Tenshi began his story.

The sun had set when the demon had concluded his story.

"Keh, I don't blame you for not wanting to marry Sesshomaru, he is a cold hearted bastard." Inuyasha said.

"Its not that, I have my own reason." Ketsueki said.

"Hmm," Miroku questioned.

"I prefer to keep that to myself."

"I understand."

"There has been something that is confusing. If Sesshomaru care not of any affairs but his own. Why is he battling a half demon?" Tenshi asked.

"Half Demon?" Sango asked.

"Yes, he was composed of many bodies of other demons but he carries the scent of a half demon." The demon explained.

"You mean Naraku?" Inuyasha said,

"Is that his name, he has a powerful demonic aura and miasma but he still a half demon. Why is he after Sesshomaru?"

"It's backwards, Naraku had played Sesshomaru like a pawn to get rid of Inuyasha and when the battle ended and Inuyasha was still alive. Naraku had the sacred Jewel shard in Sesshomaru's human arm to burn him. Naraku gave Sesshomaru a human arm so that he could wield the Tessaiga, it worked but Inuyasha bested him at the last moment. Sesshomaru does not like to be played."

"Ah, he wants to eliminate Naraku for wounding his pride." Tenshi gathered.

"Are you after the Jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked his hand on his sword.

"Please, I have no use for that sort of thing. I am powerful in my own right, because I earned it, I know Sesshomaru is the same way." The demon said a tad insulted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"Keh," Inuyasha said before relaxing back.

"I.." Tenshi was interrupted when he heard a faint shatter, his demonic power flashed through making his eyes bleed red before fading back to normal. 'Rin.' Ketsueki thought,

"What was that?" Inuyasha snapped poised for battle.

"Forgive me, I am sorry but I to leave something has called my immediate attention." Tenshi said in a rush, standing up and leaving the hut.

Ketsueki let his demonic aura come through and he disappeared from that spot leaving a puzzled group and traveling towards the shattered crystal.

 

**Meanwhile**

"He left us alone again," Jaken blubbered. "Why must you be so cruel, Milord!?!"

"He must have alot on his mind at the moment, Master Jaken. How would you feel if someone told you that they were your betrothed and you never known that person or even betrothed. I am sure he is gone somewhere to collect his thoughts and also searching for a lead to Naraku's heart." Rin explained.

"Milord," Jaken whined as if he never heard Rin talk at all.

Rin shook her head and rub A's neck as they walk along the valley floor. Rin paused to listen to nature but the odd thing was nothing was making a sound.

Feeling a shiver of unease, "Master Jaken, can we get out of here, something is strange here." Rin asked her hand tightening on the reins.

A-Un bellowed agreeing with Rin.

"That is enough you two, Sesshomaru left us here and we shall stay until he gets back." Jaken snapped.

"That sounds like a fine plan," A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned and saw a humanoid demon with bat wings floating in the air, his right shoulder clad in green spiky armor.

"Who the hell are you," Jaken snapped readying the staff of two heads . "Are you one of Naraku incarnations?"

"Call me Mōryōmaru and you shall be a part of my body." the demon said releasing tendrils of flesh to grab them.

"Staff of two heads!!!" Jaken cried and the male head of the staff opened his mouth and fire erupted out burning the tendrils.

"Lets go A-Un," RIn said and the beast flew away.

"You will not escape me!" Mōryōmaru growled flying after them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

"He is not coming, his demonic aura is not where near here," Mōryōmaru chuckled.

"We will fall prey to this beast if we don't do anything about it." Jaken said shooting fire at the approaching demon.

Rin looked around for anything to slow them down, she remembered the blood crystal that Ketsueki gave her. Mōryōmaru's tentacles had lashed out and smack A-Un's side sending them to the ground. Luckily A-Un and turned in time and landed roughly on his feet. Rin grabbed the crystal and threw it on the ground shattering it. Suddenly a red vapor started to surround the group, Mōryōmaru reached out with his tentacles and was shocked by the vapor.

"A barrier, I don't know how you did that but it won't matter. You will soon be a part of my body." Mōryōmaru snapped battering the vapor shield.

"I don't think this barrier will hold up for long." Jaken said.

The ground started to rumble and the shattered pieces of the crystal melted into the ground creating one big hole. With a loud surge a red light filled the barrier and blinding Mōryōmaru momentarily. Once the light faded, there stood Ketsueki glaring at the demon attacking.


	8. Two Battles and a Wounded Demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsueki came to the rescue!

Chapter 8

Ketsueki grabbed the Kazaguruma and flung it severing Moryomaru tendrils.

“Rin, take A-Un and go. The barrier will follow.” The red head head ordered.

“Come on, Rin, lets go,” Jaken said eager to leave.

A-Un jumped onto the air and flew away, Moryomaru took flight after them, but Ketsueki lashed out his whip and wrapped it around its ankle and yanked him back.

“I am your opponent,” Ketsueki said folding Kazaguruma into a single blade.

“You dare to interfere, I will enjoy devouring you.” The winged demon snapped.

Ketsueki launched himself in the air and zoomed down at the pale demon and swung his sword. It landed on his spiky shell shoulder, immediately on contact he could feel himself being drained of his demonic energy. Ketsueki jumped back and glared at his opponent.

Moryomaru chuckles, “I just absorb some of your demonic energy. Give me more!” The demon let his flesh tentacles at Ketsueki. Tenshi swung Kazaguruma and cut through the approaching tentacles and jump back.

“Die!” The winged demon said shooting the shell shards at his enemy.

Ketsueki whipped out his blood whip to knock aside the oncoming shards. He jumped up and sliced down at the same spot, getting more demonic energy sucked out of him. He jumped back slicing the tendrils on the way.

He landed back onto the ground, however he was so focused on demon in front of him, he didn't realized that the flesh that he cut was still moving. Once he landed the flesh attacked going through his body in several different places.

“Ugh,” Ketsueki groaned almost on his knees. “That was dirty of you.” He straightened up, he could hear his own blood dripping onto the stone. His wounds were stinging and not healing as fast.

“Every piece of my flesh is covered in my deadly miasma,” Moryomaru chuckled.

“Curse you,” Tenshi ran towards the demon and swung his sword at the same spot.

He felt more of his demonic energy being absorbed but his effort wasn't wasted, there was a small crack in the armor now. He jumped back panting and put up his weapon. Tenshi growled and turned around and ran away.

“Look at him running away.” Moryomaru chuckled.

Ketsueki growled but pressed on, he needed to find a place to recover. He could feel the miasma starting to eat away at him.

He could scent a hot spring up ahead, he descended into the trees and landed next to the hot spring. Ketsueki knelt down and drew a symbol with his blood, once the symbol was completed a red vapor barrier appeared around the hot spring. There was a small pop sound and small furry black bat fluttered around.

“How can I help you, Master?” The bat squeaked.

“I am going into hibernation to try to heal these wounds, I need you to stand watch.” Ketsueki said.

“Who would be able to cross the barrier?” the bat tinny voice said.

“There is only one that can, I doubt he will ever come, but if some odd reason he does come you can explain what I am doing. I am far too weak to hunt, so I am going to sleep to conserve my energy so I can heal.” Tenshi said undressing leaving only a loin cloth style underpants on and wade into the bubbling water. He leaned back and submerged into the water and went into hibernation.

* * * 

A-Un was flying fast away from the two demons, Jaken was telling the beast to go faster and Rin holding on for dear life. True to his word, the red vapor followed them protecting them from any harm. Rin saw something white and silver fluttering in the distance and instantly recognized who it was.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cried out.

A-Un landed in front of the demon lord and as he did the red vapor barrier dispersed. Sesshomaru relaxed very little when he realized that his servants were safe.

Jaken practically fell trying to get off A-Un's back, “Milord, you will never guess what just happened.”

Sesshomaru heard a rock fall, “Stand back.” He ordered.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and sent a energy blast at a wall of rock making it crumble into smaller rocks and dust.

Moryomaru rose up from the rumble, “Inuyasha's brother, is it?”

“I have never considered that half-demon to be my brother,” Sesshomaru stated, “But if you possess that knowledge, you must be Naraku's heart.”

“Sesshomaru… You shall regret wielding that sword before a proper gretting.” Moryomaru growled.

“And I shall make you regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence.” Sesshomaru said coldly.

Sesshomaru jumped and with Tokijin raised to strike the demon but Moryomaru raised his armored arm and Tokijin bounced off. The Inu lord tried again and the results are the same.

Jaken and Rin gasped, “Tokijin can't even scratch that armor!” Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru jumped back and swung his sword sending a blast of green energy toward the winged demon. The orb tearing up rocks speeding towards and impacting Moryomaru.

The demon chuckled, “Keep swing that sword of yours. I shall absorb your demonic energy!” The energy blast got smaller and disappeared into the demon.

Sesshomaru jumped and did a backflip and swung his sword sending out another energy blast. The other demon absorbed the energy and pulsed creating several energy orbs.

“Now it's your turn to be on the receiving end!” Moryomaru snapped firing the orbs.

The Inu lord jumped back weaving through each attack making sure to draw the attack away from his servant and ward.

“It seems Lord Sesshomaru's attacks are making him stronger!” Rin said grabbing Jaken. “Hey, shouldn't we stop him?!”

Jaken pushed her away, “Idiot, Lord Sesshomaru has a brilliant plan!”

“What kind of a plan?” Rin asked.

“Moron!” Jaken snapped, “If I knew, I wouldn't suffer so much!”

Moryomaru shot out more energy orbs and Sesshomaru sent out an energy blast to block the orbs. The blast overpowered the orbs with a loud explosion. Sesshomaru quickly jumped and swung Tokijin onto Moryomaru's shelled shoulder causing the sword to crack.

“It won't work, Sesshomaru,” The winged demon chuckled. I shall take your demonic energy!” Flesh tentacles had captured Sesshomaru binding him. “Are you ready, Sesshomaru?!”

A gentle breeze went through the area bring a familiar scent.

“This scent...” Sesshomaru said.

“Heehee, I had a battle this morning with a beautiful red head demon earlier. He kept his own, I admit, but at the end.” Moryomaru chuckled. “I injected him with my miasma, by sundown he will have perished.”

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he felt rage bubbling in his chest. Tesseiga pulsed in its sheath.

“Silence.” He ordered.

A burst of power he sliced the tentacles and zoomed down, he noticed a small crack in the shell and a strong scent of Ketsueki. He swung his sword at that spot, there was a blast of demonic energy.

“I-Impossible! My shell!” Moryomaru cried out.

“I would expect no less from Lord Sesshomaru.” Jaken said smug.

“A little more, just a little more.” Rin cheered.

Several fountains of demonic energy erupted from Moryomaru's body.

“The demonic energy I absorbed!”

“My demonic energy cannot be contained in your pitiful vessel!” Sesshomaru snapped. “Now take this, Azure Dragon Wave!” a blue dragon demonic energy glowed at the base of the sword and shot down the blade and into the crack causing it crack open causing Moryomaru pain. The increase pressure caused Tokijin to snap in half.

“T-Tokijin.” Jaken gasped.

“It snapped,” Rin finished.

Sesshomaru grunted and jumped back.

“Why you,” Moryomaru started, “Next time will be different.” A cloud of red demonic energy escaped before the winged yokai escaped in a cloud of miasma.

The red demonic energy pulsed in place before rising up and zooming across the sky.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the cloud before tossing aside his broken sword and jumping into the sky.

“Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to leave your sword behind?” Rin asked.

“I feel no attachment to a broken sword. I need only to find a replacement.” Sesshomaru said following the cloud.

He followed the demonic energy until it disappeared behind a red vapor barrier. Sesshomaru landed and look at the barrier. He walked forward and the barrier let him in, after several more steps he came across a hot spring. He stood at the edge and saw a sight that would make a human faint.

A pale body with several gaping wounds with a purple poison oozing out. Its red hair floating around the body like a blood halo. Sesshomaru eyes followed the markings of a full blooded demon. There were two red stripes one on each side of his toned hips, the tip of the stripe stopped at his stomach which carried toned abs. Another set of marking followed one of his ribs towards his chest. The body was almost naked except for a loin cloth covering his manhood. A deep part of Sesshomaru admits that this demon that lies before him was indeed beautiful.

“Who are you?” A squeaky voice said snapping the Inu Lord out of his gaze.

He turned his head and saw a tiny bat fluttering towards him.

“Who are you,” Sesshomaru demanded.

“I am his guardian, now who are you and how did you get in here.” the bat said.

Sesshomaru turned back to the submerged body.

“Hey you must be the one that he said.” the bat realized.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda use the plot where Kagome saved Kikyo in the waterfall. I like that scene so I used it in this chapter... I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

“What is going on here?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He is in hibernation trying to heal from the poison that is in his body.” The bat guardian said fluttering to a branch.

“He is a full demon, a simple miasma should not have effected him so strongly.” Sesshomaru scoffed, “Just as I expected, he is weak like the rest of them.”

“Don't you dare call him weak! He is the strongest of our clan, this poison is unknown to us so we are not immune to it. On top of that he lost considerable demonic energy and blood so his body has weakened greatly. If his enemy didn't absorb his demonic energy he would not be in hibernation!” The bat defended.

Sesshomaru was tempted to kill the bat for raising his voice at him.

“I don't understand why he would allow you to to enter the barrier, his reasoning are beyond me,” The bat muttered.

“Moryomaru said he would perish by sundown.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Perish, no. Remain hibernation until a blood source comes no matter how long it would be, yes.” the guardian said.

“Blood?”

“Yes, blood is what give our people strength, it is our currency, our power and strength. Its everything. It also what heals us, sometimes depending on the blood would even let us use their power for a short amount of time.” The bat explained somewhat reluctantly.

“hn” Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Sesshomaru stared at the demon floating on the water, he also noticed that it was tinged purple due to the miasma leaking out. There was also sparks of electricity upon the demon's body as Ketsueki waning power fights the miasma.

“The sun set approaches,” The bat stated. “Ketsueki obviously wanted to to save him, that is the only logical explanation. So what will you do now?”

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and stared coolly at the bat.

“You could open a vein and let blood flow, or waste time trying to bring a large game and decapitate it and drain the blood.” the guardian explained.

Tesseiga started to pulse and the electric shocks in the water started to intensify, the miasma started to strengthen. Sesshomaru rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm and with a claw sliced across the exposed wrist. Deep red blood welled up from the wound and dripped down into the darkening pool, at first look the drops oozed out like ink on a parched paper then the tendrils moved towards the wounds. The constant drips of blood began to thicken the tendrils and started to flow into Ketsueki.

The body pulsed and the purple vapors stopped coming out of the wound and what is left within was overcome with Sesshomaru's potent blood. Tesseiga stopped shaking and the sparks of electricity had disappeared. As more of Sesshomaru's blood flowed into the demon the wounds closed leaving nothing but smooth flawless skin. The In lord was mesmerized by the sight of the floating body, its dull white color of it skin grew brighter and healthier. After the wounds closed the tendrils moved onward toward Ketsueki's parted lip and entered his body.

The red haired demon slowly opened its eyes, the blood red eyes with golden slits pierced through the water and locked onto Sesshomaru. Ketsueki rose out of the water and slowly got up the water rushing down over his healthy pale skin and muscles, its hair plastered to its back and shoulders, its eyes never left Sesshomaru.

Ketsueki moved forward toward the stretched out arm and his tongue slid over wetly over the cut, his chest let out a pleased rumbled and the golden slits of his eyes flared brighter. His tongue laved over several times enjoying the taste of a powerful blood. The wound had closed over his attention and the demon was about to bite but he heard a squeaky cough and he was snapped back to reality. He froze as his human side returned and he looked down to see pale arm with a purple strip. He gulped and hastily removed his lips and took a step back, the sudden movement caused the water splashed against his legs breaking whatever is left of the fantasy.

Sesshomaru lowered his arm and the sleeve covered the hand. Ketsueki exhaled softly and squared his shoulders. The air had gotten tense as the two demons stared at each other. Ketsueki heard a fluttering sound and he saw the bat fluttering toward him.

“Ketsueki, are you well?” The bat asked flying in place.

Tenshi smiled softly, “Yes, I am well again.”

He turned toward Sesshomaru just to see the other demon turning and walking away.

“Sesshomaru!” Ketsueki called out. The demon paused but didn't turn around.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Tenshi said sincerely.

“Let that be the last time.” Sesshomaru ordered and walked away.

Ketsueki chuckled at the dual meaning of his words.

“What did he mean by that?” The bat said. “What do you see in him?”

“Just leave it.” Ketsueki said grabbing his clothes and put them on.

He sighed as he looked around, “Let go, we are heading North.”

“Hai, I am with you, master.” the bat said fluttering to the hilt of Kazaguruma and hung upside down.

 

* * * 

Sesshomaru had returned to his group and they all stopped by a cliff by the ocean. Rin and Jaken was among the flowers.

Rin picked one and stuck it on Jaken's head.

Jaken looked up at it and shook it off, “Cut it out!” Jaken exclaimed and Rin laughed.

Sesshomaru looked out onto the horizon, he reached over and touched the spot where Ketsueki's lips had touched. The Inu lord felt a rush of heat as he thought of the red haired's tongue laving over his wrist chasing the blood that dripped from it.

'What is going on with me? Have I grown weak?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He felt a surge of demonic energy and a bolt of lightening hit the ground. He stood up and face a new threat, but it was only Totosai on top of his ox demon.


	10. A Plan and New Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ketsueki and Sesshomaru parted ways, Sesshomaru was visited by Totosai. Ketsueki forms a plan for revenge and is days away from launching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my absence, my computer crashed and I lost this work. It made me very mad, even madder that I was in the middle of writing this chapter. So I had to step back and calm down, I am back and so is Sesshomaru and Ketsueki!!!

Chapter 10

“I see how it is,” The old man said instead of hello.

Sesshomaru stood up and faced the blacksmith, “What do you want?”

“I knew that something was missing. Tokijin's gone.” Totosai said smugly.

“Even without my sword, my claws will be enough to tear you apart.” The demon lord said coolly.

A slight chill went down the elderly's spine, “That has nothing to do with this. I was compelled to come here. Tenseiga called me.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, “Tenseiga did?”

“Don't play dumb. You must have noticed that tenseiga is making noise.” Totosai snapped. “It appears that your heart now has what it was lacking.”

“What do you mean, 'lacking'.” Jaken said outraged. “Lord Sesshomaru has a perfect heart!”

“He is strong and kind.” Rin responded.

“I've never seen him be kind,” Jaken whined tearing up.

“Don't cry, Master Jaken.” Rin consoled.

“Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart. A heart that felt rage and concern for the sake of another, most likely,” the older demon mused as Sesshomaru turned his back.

“Now hand over tenseiga,” Totosai said after a long pause.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at the smith.

“The time has come to reforge tenseiga into a weapon.”

Sesshomaru eyebrows rose, “Reforge tenseiga?”

*-*

Sun was setting when Ketsueki decided to take a break, he jumped onto a branch and leaned back against the trunk of the big tree. The demon's bat companion fluttered to the upper branches and hung upside down.

Ketsueki gazed up at the mountains that lies in the distance.

“Beyond those mountains we will enter our clan's territory, things will be difficult.” Ketsueki said his hand tightened on his weapon.

“Believe it or not you still have some allies, they are waiting for your return.” The bat said.

“I hope so, I just hope that I am strong enough to rule the clan, my father died before he could finish my training.”

“What is the plan?” the bat asked.

“Plain and simple, a slaughter,” Ketsueki growled his eyes flashing.

“Oh really?” the bat said.

“I am going to surround the place with my barrier and the Commander and the elders will not live to see the dawn. After that a new era has begun for the blood drinker clan.” Ketsueki said passionately.

“Sounds like a great plan, you have grown powerful.” The bat complimented.

The red-haired demon smiled, “So are you with me?”

“Of course, I am with you to the very end.” The bat said happily.

“Two more days and we will finally arrive,” Ketsueki stated.

The sun finally sunk below the horizon casting the world in darkness and the stars finally came out.

“Master, can I ask you a question?” the small demon asked.  
“Hmm.”

“What is with you and dog demon?” a tiny voice asked.

Ketsueki relaxed tilted his head skyward and pondered the question.

“I don't know.” he finally stated.

“You don't know? You practically threw yourself at him.” the bat said shocked.

The red haired demon closed his eyes, “His blood is powerful and in my weaken state I lost control, I wanted to drain him,” Ketsueki lied.

“Uh-huh, I can see his allure; powerful, beautiful and deadly.” the companion stated.

“He is Sesshomaru no Taisho, the aristocratic assassin, he is supposed to look like that.” Ketsueki snapped.

The bat shrugged.

“I have enough of this discussion, Sesshomaru is a possible ally nothing more.” the fair demon stated and turned his head.

“As you wish,” the bat chuckled.

Ketsueki glared at the distance, fighting the oncoming blush when he thinks about when Sesshomaru gave him his blood. Sesshomaru's blood held power, power that the demon is trying to conserve so he can use it against the betrayers of his clan.

He will have to hunt tomorrow to make sure his strength at it fullest before battle.

*-*

The souls were floating around aimlessly not caring about the group in the field.

Totosai said, “Draw your sword.”

Sesshomaru glared at the yokai but drew his sword anyway. The ground trembled and large demon erupted out of the ground.

Sesshomaru turned and faced the demon preparing for battle. Sesshomaru ran at the beast and jumped up and brought his sword out slashing at the beast, his sword glowing purple with black matter in it.

The beast groaned stepping back before stopping and looking at himself. For a moment nothing happened.

“It didn't cut him! Nothing's changed!” Jaken exclaimed.

“Master Jaken,” Rin called out. “What's that, behind the ogre...”

The air opened up, black and purple swirled with stars and galaxies behind the beast.

“He's opened the Path to the Underworld.” the blacksmith explained.

“Path to the Underworld?” Jaken asked.

The beast suddenly lost his part his chest to the void and collapsed in a pile of body parts.

“Wh-What was that?!” Jaken said shocked.

“As you just saw, the ogre's body was taken to the other world.” Totosai said.

“A Technique that cuts through to the Underworld.” Sesshomaru stated. 

“Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world with that world.” the blacksmith explained. “That is why tenseiga's master can see creatures from the other world and cut them down returning the dead to this world.”

“Whoa, really?” Rin asked.

Jaken gave her a knowing look before Totosai continued, “So instead, he cuts into the Path to the Underworld to literally send his enemy to the next world. That is how you use tenseiga and you just performed...” Totosai paused for effect. “Meido Zangetsuha.” Totosai narrowed his eyes at the inu lord.

Sesshomaru remember how closed to death Ketsueki was in the pond. His eyes narrowed at the new feelings threatening to spread.

“Totosai, I now hold tenseiga for battle.” he stated before walking away. “lets go.”


End file.
